The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum.times.peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `BFP-1352`.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with excellent basal branching, medium growth habit, numerous flowers and umbels, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Pelargonium peltatum cultivar `Fisrom`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,567, as the male, or pollen parent with the proprietary Pelargonium hortorum selection 9380E as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar `BFP-1352`, was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., on Sep. 15, 1996. Plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar `Fisrom`, primarily in plant habit and petal color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.